ad astra
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Tiga bocah berseragam sekolah dasar termangu di palang jembatan penyeberangan. Senja sudah nyaris hilang dan langit malam mulai menelan matahari. Tidak ada yang beranjak sekalipun tahu ibu mereka akan marah kalau ada yang pulang terlambat lagi. [mostly sasusaku. au.]


Tiga bocah berseragam sekolah dasar termangu di palang jembatan penyeberangan. Senja sudah nyaris hilang dan langit malam mulai menelan matahari. Tidak ada yang beranjak sekalipun tahu ibu mereka akan marah kalau ada yang pulang terlambat lagi.

Sasuke namanya. Dia yang paling tinggi dan berambut paling gelap. Ransel biru tuanya dicangklong di satu sisi bahu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

Di sebelahnya ada Sakura. Satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara mereka bertiga. Matanya yang hijau terang sedang menatap lurus ke bawah jembatan dengan takzim. Menyaksikan kendaraan saling mendesak dan membunyikan klakson. Sementara itu angin meniup helai-helai merah mudanya ke sana kemari.

Terakhir adalah Naruto, yang rambut pirangnya paling sulit dirapikan. Yang setiap hari menerima omelan _Sensei_ karena malas belajar. Yang nilai-nilainya selalu jatuh sampai sering ditertawakan.

Tiga bocah berseragam sekolah dasar masih termangu di palang jembatan penyeberangan. Tidak ada yang membuka suara kendati lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala. Kendati cahaya warna-warni yang berasal dari papan iklan semakin terlihat mencolok mata. Kendati desau-desau angin malam mulai menenggelamkan derum mobil di bawah sana. Kendati suara serangga-serangga kecil mulai terdengar bersahutan bersama.

"Kita harus janji bakal sama-sama terus."

Sakura yang pertama bicara dengan suara serak. Sasuke menolehnya. Memandang butir air mata yang sudah menggantung di pipi si anak perempuan.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Hyuuga Hinata pindah ke Tokyo. Teman sekelas mereka, teman bermain mereka, teman terbaik  
Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja melihat Sakura menangis, walaupun sesuatu ikut menyekat tenggorokannya. Dia tahu Sakura pantas menangis. Selain karena dia perempuan, juga karena mereka sedang kehilangan seseorang. Sasuke pun merasa kehilangan Hinata. Gadis itu teman yang baik. Dia selalu bisa menghentikan pertengkaran di antara mereka. Dia juga selalu bisa menenangkan emosi Sakura yang meledak-ledak dan mengurus Naruto yang manja. Dia juga selalu bisa menunjukkan kesalahan Sasuke saat mengerjakan soal matematika.

Sasuke tidak menangis, tapi dia mungkin mengerti perasaan Sakura.

Naruto yang lebih dulu memecah suasana. "Sakura- _chan_ cengeng!" oloknya. "Cengeng, cengeng! Masa sudah kelas lima masih menangis?"

Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Enak saja! Aku tidak cengeng, tahu!"

"Haahh, tidak cengeng apanya? Tadi aku lihat Sakura- _chan_ nangis kok!" Naruto cekikikan.

"Naruuu- _kun_!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Kubilang aku tidak cengeng!"

"Sudah lah," Menggantikan posisi Hinata yang biasanya memisah adu mulut seperti ini, Sasuke menyela. Sakura berbalik ke arahnya, masih dengan alis tertaut jengkel. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya ke arah langit. Memberitahu kalau matahari sudah sepenuhnya pergi, digeser titik-titik bersinar yang mereka sebut bintang. "Kalau tidak segera pulang, nanti kita dimarahi lagi seperti kemarin lusa."

"Itu kan memang salah Naru- _kun_!" omel Sakura, mendadak senang karena ada kesempatan membalas. "Ngapain juga bolos kelas? Kita jadi harus membantunya membersihkan lapangan sepulang sekolah!"

"Aku tidak suka belajar!" seru Naruto kesal. "Aku juga tidak butuh bantuan Sakura- _chan_! Sakura- _chan_ kan perempuan, pasti takut kotor waktu membersihkan lapangan! Ya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tertegun ditanyai seperti itu. Naruto menatapnya penuh harapan, sementara Sakura meliriknya tajam. Bocah itu akhirnya hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Sakura juga membantumu sampai roknya kotor semua."

Telinga Naruto memerah. "Aaahh, kau ini! Selalu membela Sakura- _chan_! Kalau begitu kalian berdua saja lah yang sama-sama!"

Sakura baru akan membuka mulut ketika Naruto berbalik marah, kakinya dipaksa melangkah cepat-cepat ke ujung jembatan. Anak perempuan itu akhirnya cuma mendengus. "Dasar pemarah."

"Sudah," tutur Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. "Dia hanya sedang emosi. Dia pasti tidak memaksudkan perkataannya."

Sakura mengangkat dagunya. "Biar saja. Tidak ada dia pun masih ada Sasuke- _kun_. Ya, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, kaann?" rajuk Sakura lagi. "Sasuke- _kun_ tidak akan meninggalkanku apa pun yang terjadi, kan?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum bocah yang satunya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Sakura nyengir sebelum melompat dan memeluk Sasuke kuat-kuat di pinggangnya.

.

 _a_ _sasusaku_ _fanfiction written by_ _GinevraPutri_

.

 **ad astra**  
— _to the stars_

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

 _Ada yang bilang_ , _takdir manusia sudah lama digariskan pada bintang-bintang._

.

"Sakura- _chan_ _?_ "

Waktu mereka kelas tiga, _Sensei_ pernah memanggil nama Sakura sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Biasanya dia dipanggil cuma karena dua hal: nilainya sangat bagus atau dia baru saja menang kompetisi mewakili sekolah. Tapi hari itu _Sensei_ memanggilnya untuk alasan lain.

"Hari ini ada murid pindahan. Dia pasti belum mengenal sekolah dengan baik. Karena Sakura- _chan_ pintar, _Sensei_ minta untuk mendampinginya, ya?"

Sakura belum sempat mengiyakan ketika suara lain menjawab pertanyaan itu untuknya.

"Aku tidak butuh pendamping."

Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu kelas.

"Aku sudah selesai berkeliling dan melihat-lihat. Aku mungkin tahu segala hal tentang sekolah ini lebih banyak daripada dia."

Haruno Sakura belum pernah bertemu anak-anak seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

.

 _Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa_ _k_ _au_ _selalu_ _meledak_ _-_ _ledak_ _tanpa bisa_ _ditebak_ _._

.

"Apa kau tahu kamar mandi laki-laki ada di sebelah sana?"

Sasuke tidak suka anak perempuan. Mereka selalu berisik, aneh, dan menyebalkan. Mereka suka menangis seakan rengekan mereka akan mengubah sesuatu. Mereka terlalu lemah.

"Tidak lucu kan kalau kau salah belok ke kamar mandi perempuan— hei, tunggu aku!"

Karena itulah Sasuke mengarang soal dia sudah berkeliling sekolah. Karena itulah dia menolak memiliki seorang pendamping anak perempuan. Dari dulu Sasuke pintar berbohong.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan jalan cepat-cepat! Nanti kau bisa— aduh!"

Sasuke otomatis berhenti. Anak laki-laki itu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat justru rambut merah muda _itu_ sendiri yang terjatuh di lantai, jemarinya mengusap-usap lutut dengan kesakitan. Air mata sudah menggantung di kelopak matanya, siap meluncur turun. Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura berusaha keras menahan isak. Sasuke bisa tahu anak perempuan itu _benci_ menangis.

 _Aneh_.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tolong aku." Merah muda itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya memohon. Netra hijaunya berkilauan seperti berlian.

Sasuke merasakan gerakan halus di pucuk-pucuk jemarinya— sebuah refleks dari sudut hatinya yang terdalam.

Oniks hitam itu menahan diri.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_."

Haruno Sakura belum pernah bertemu anak-anak sejahat Uchiha Sasuke.

.

 _Seperti bom waktu,_ _hanya saja aku tidak pernah memiliki waktu._

.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Sasuke- _kun_?"

Kenapa anak perempuan selalu bertanya seolah mereka harus tahu jawabannya? Seolah itu adalah hal penting, seolah mereka berhak tahu rahasia seseorang. Sasuke benci. Sepatunya menendang kerikil ke tengah sungai, supaya ditelan arus.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak mau bicara padaku?" Nada Sakura perlahan meninggi, khas anak perempuan (lagi). "Kau sudah membuatku jatuh dan tidak minta maaf!"

Sasuke terus saja berjalan. Toh rumahnya tidak jauh lagi. Dia bisa masuk rumah dan membanting pintu di depan wajah Sakura supaya anak perempuan itu kapok dan tidak mau kenal Sasuke lagi.

Itu rencana yang bagus.

"Sasuke- _kuuunn_ , berhenti!"

Sasuke berbalik, menggeram. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku—"

"Biarkan saja!" seru Sakura. "Aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke- _kun_ seumur hidup!"

Pintu sebuah rumah sederhana terbuka di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Wah, Sasuke- _kun_ sudah pulang." Seorang wanita berambut panjang tersenyum hangat. "Ada teman baru, ya? Sini, sini, masuk!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kesal. Sakura tertegun, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Maka dia diam saja waktu Sasuke menarik tangannya, membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Kaa_ - _san_ , ini Sakura, teman baruku."

Padahal Haruno Sakura belum pernah menyebutkan namanya kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

.

 _Seperti kerikil di tepi sungai,_ _hanya saja tidak pernah tertelan arus._

.

 _Sasuke-_ kun _,_ Kaa-chan _membuatkan_ _ini_ _untukmu_ _, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku makan di rumahmu kemarin._ Arigatō _._

Kotak bekal berpita biru tua itu sudah ada di atas mejanya saat dia masuk kelas. Justru yang tidak Sasuke temukan adalah helai merah muda khas Sakura, seperti menghilang begitu saja. Anak perempuan itu tidak duduk di kursinya, bahkan sampai pelajaran dimulai.

 _Aneh_.

Sasuke membawa kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang alih-alih berbelok ke kantin saat jam istirahat tiba. Lehernya celingukan mencari warna yang terlihat familiar di matanya. Satu-satunya cerah di antara abu-abu dinding sekolah. Tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung menemukannya.

Sampai dia berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan di sayap barat gedung. Haruno Sakura sedang duduk manis di atas kursi, netra hijaunya memandangi bunga-bunga bermekaran dari balik kaca jendela. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu, dan Sakura terlihat—

 _—cantik_.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menghentikan kakinya melangkah mendekat.

Itu adalah bilik kecil, dengan beberapa ranjang berseprai putih senada. Ada bau obat yang kental saat Sasuke masuk. Sakura kelihatannya terkejut melihat anak laki-laki itu di sini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sakit?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya kebingungan. "Aku dan Hinata- _chan_ menjaga ruang kesehatan setiap hari Selasa." Anak perempuan itu perlahan berdiri dari kursinya. "Hinata- _chan_ baru saja ke kantin untuk membelikan kami berdua roti."

Sasuke diam saja.

"Jadi, Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke tidak bisa bilang dia mencari Sakura.

"Aku sakit perut."

Dari dulu, Sasuke selalu pintar berbohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura menyelidik. "Kau tidak sedang mencari alasan untuk bolos, kan?"

 _Bukan_ , Sasuke ingin bilang.

"Karena kalau benar begitu, bakal kuadukan ke _Sensei_." ancam Sakura, matanya menyipit. "Lagipula kau tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit perut. Mengaku saja, kau pasti mau bolos, kan?"

"Bukan—"

Sasuke menahan dirinya (lagi).

"— _urusanmu_."

Haruno Sakura belum pernah bertemu anak-anak senakal Uchiha Sasuke.

.

 _Seperti kaca yang begitu transparan,_ _tapi_ _tertutup_ _kabut_ _._

.

"Berikan padaku alamatmu."

Sakura menoleh heran. Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, dengan seragam olahraga yang basah oleh keringat dan sebotol penuh air mineral.

"Kau bicara padaku?"

Sasuke meneguk air minumnya dan memutar mata. "Jangan bodoh. Cuma kau yang duduk di sini."

Sakura merengut kesal, menatap bocah laki-laki itu. "Bisa tidak kau bersikap baik?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sekenanya. "Bagian mana yang kurang baik menurutmu?"

Dia merasa terlalu banyak bicara hari ini.

"Semuanya." tukas Sakura, mengomel. "Mau apa kau meminta alamatku?"

"Mengembalikan kotak bekalmu."

Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Berikan saja padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu 'kenapa'?"

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kau bilang yang memberiku kotak bekal itu ibumu, kan?"

"Ya, lalu—"

"Kalau begitu akan kukembalikan pada ibumu."

Sasuke merasa menang waktu wajah Sakura mendadak pucat. "T-tidak perlu begitu. _Kaa-chan_ p-pasti lebih suka kalau kau menitipkannya padaku."

"Atau _Kaa-chan_ -mu memang tidak pernah memberiku kotak bekal itu."

Sasuke meletakkan kotak bekal berpita biru itu di tangan Sakura yang terulur. Ada catatan kecil di bawah tulisan tangannya sendiri.

 _Aku tidak percaya ibumu bisa_ _memasak_ _seasin ini._

Sakura merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat, sementara dirinya berusaha mengingat berapa banyak garam yang dia masukkan pagi itu.

Sasuke tertawa. Mungkin kali pertamanya dia tertawa dalam ingatan Sakura.

.

 _Tapi.. dari mana harus kumulai?_

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tolong bantu Sakura- _chan_ membersihkan kelas, ya. Hinata- _chan_ hari ini tidak masuk."

 _Sensei_ menutup pelajaran hari itu dengan senyum penuh permohonan ke arah Sasuke. Waktu bocah itu menoleh, oniks hitamnya bertemu dengan netra hijau milik Sakura. Masih berkilauan seperti berlian.

Sakura mendatanginya setelah semua anak keluar kelas. "Kau pulang saja. Aku tidak butuh bantuan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Siapa juga yang mau membantumu?"

Sakura mengembuskan napas kesal dan mulai merapikan meja dan kursi. Sasuke tidak membantu, tapi juga tidak beranjak pergi dari kursinya. Nyaris lima menit berlalu saat suara derap langkah tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring dari luar kelas. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang berantakan berlari masuk ke dalam kelas, mendorong meja kursi ke sana kemari, kemudian buru-buru berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya. Dia bolak-balik mengintip ke arah pintu dengan cemas, tapi belum sempat Sasuke tahu apa yang dicemaskannya, Sakura sudah menjerit.

"SIAPA KAU?!"

Rambut merah muda itu benar-benar marah melihat meja kursi yang semula sudah dia rapikan menjadi kembali berantakan. Apalagi pelakunya adalah bocah tak dikenal.

"Rapikan atau kulaporkan ke _Sensei_!" seru Sakura, lagi.

"SSTTTT!" Si pirang malah menekankan telunjuknya ke bibir, memelas supaya Sakura menutup mulut. Dia kelihatan ketakutan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke angkat bicara dari kursinya. Baik Sakura maupun anak laki-laki satunya menoleh.

"N-naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dan kenapa kau berlari ke sini seperti itu?"

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di dada mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, siap menunggu jawaban si penyusup.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " _Sensei_ baru saja bilang pada _Kaa-san_ kalau nilai matematikaku keterlaluan jeleknya."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Sakura yang menyuarakan keheranannya. "Jadi?"

"Jadi aku kabur sebelum dia memarahiku di depan seluruh sekolah. Hal itu bakal terlihat sangat memalukan."

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Naruto malah mengangkat bahu. "Kabur? Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya sampai sana."

"Kulaporkan." Sakura menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Akan kulaporkan."

Naruto merengek. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa." tukas Sakura. "Kau sudah mengacaukan pekerjaanku."

"Aku akan membantumu merapikannya lagi!" tawar Naruto.

"Kau pasti bohong."

"Tidak! Aku akan membantumu membersihkan kelas selama se-seminggu!"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Sebulan? Dua bulan? Setahun!" Naruto memelas. "Kalau kau lapor, _Kaa-san_ akan benar-benar melarangku bermain bola."

"Dan kenapa itu jadi urusannya?" dengus Sasuke tiba-tiba. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arah Sakura, menggenggam tangannya. "Rapikan ini sekarang, atau dia bakal benar-benar melaporkanmu."

Kemudian si oniks hitam membawa si netra hijau keluar kelas.

Haruno Sakura belum pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke terganggu seperti itu.

 _._

 _Dari sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur tentang tuan putri dan pangeran_? _Atau mungkin dari legenda tentang ksatria tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di wilayah kerajaan?_

 _._

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak merapikan kembali kelas kita?"

Sakura melempar tanya setelah Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya di dekat sungai pada perjalanan pulang.

"Ya sudah, laporkan saja dia."

Sakura menautkan jemarinya ragu, memandang punggung mungil Sasuke beberapa meter di depannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Sasuke terus melangkah sekalipun bibirnya menyambung percakapan, seolah dia peduli. "Kenapa?"

"Kasihan." tutur Sakura. "Dia pasti benar-benar suka bermain bola."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mencarinya ke kelasnya?" usul Sakura. "Kelihatannya dia tidak punya teman. Kita bisa menolongnya. Supaya nilainya juga tidak terlalu jelek."

"Aku tidak peduli padanya."

"Tapi dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik. Lucu, lagi."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Dia berbalik untuk memandang Sakura langsung. Anak perempuan itu sedang tersenyum ke arah lain, seolah mengingat wajah Naruto yang berjongkok di antara meja dan kursi.

Rahangnya mengeras.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Lakukan semaumu."

Kali ini Sasuke berbalik dan memacu langkahnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Haruno Sakura belum pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke marah padanya.

.

 _Karena semuanya terasa buram,_ _aku tidak pernah tahu harus melakukan apa._

 _._

Esoknya Sakura benar-benar mencari Naruto sepulang sekolah. Sasuke hanya mencibir waktu Sakura mengajaknya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan anak perempuan itu bisa memaksa-maksa Sasuke.

Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi seorang penurut, tidak ada yang tahu juga.

Mereka menemukan Naruto di lapangan, sedang berlatih dengan bola sendirian. Mereka bahkan menunggu bocah pirang itu selesai sebelum mengajaknya mengobrol ringan.

"Sudah selesai, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto hanya nyengir, mengibas-ngibaskan keringat dari rambutnya. "Terima kasih karena tidak melaporkanku ke _Sensei_."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Dia menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan. Sasuke merengut, tapi jemarinya mengulurkan botol air minum.

"Untukmu," Sakura yang bicara. "Terima kasih juga sudah merapikan kelas kami."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, jemarinya meraih botol minum di tangan Sasuke. Tatap keduanya bertemu.

.

 _Kurasa,_ _aku bisa mulai bercerita di sini._

.

Naruto adalah putra pemilik toko utama di pusat kota. Rumahnya punya tiga lantai dan terasa terlalu besar untuk tubuh kecilnya. Sebagai keluarga pengusaha, Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki memiliki harapan besar untuk anak sematawayangnya.

Tapi walau sudah jelas harapan itu bertentangan dengan mimpinya sendiri, Naruto tetap tersenyum seolah dia akan menerima apa pun kata _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Apa pun alasan mereka untuk memarahinya ketika nilainya jelek, apa pun alasan mereka untuk melarangnya bermain bola bersama teman-teman, apa pun alasan mereka untuk memberinya les privat mahal di rumah.

Apa pun alasan mereka untuk membiarkan Naruto kesepian.

.

 _Ada yang bilang, manusia hidup dalam lingkaran kecil dan lingkaran besar yang saling terhubung seperti rasi bintang._

.

Sasuke baru berkenalan dengan Hyugaa Hinata saat mereka sudah duduk di kelas empat. Begitu pula Naruto. Berhubung mereka semua sekelas, dunia Sasuke segera saja menjadi ramai. Ada lelucon-lelucon tidak jelas milik Naruto, ledakan tawa milik Sakura, dan kurva hangat milik Hinata. Ketiganya mendidihkan salju dalam dunia kecil itu.

Mereka berempat terbiasa berjalan pulang bersama, mengerjakan tugas sekolah di dekat sungai, membeli es krim jumbo di akhir pekan dan meminta tiga sendok tambahan. Walaupun Sasuke masih sama dinginnya, walaupun Sakura masih sama berisiknya, walaupun Naruto masih seenaknya sendiri, walaupun Hinata masih sama polosnya. Mereka akan saling menyenggol lengan dan merajuk kalau Sasuke tidak mau diajak bicara. Mereka akan membekap mulut Sakura sampai anak perempuan itu berteriak-teriak jengkel. Mereka akan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang sudah kelewat berantakan. Mereka akan mengeluh dan menjelaskan ulang semua hal yang Hinata lewatkan.

Diam-diam segalanya terasa utuh. Diam-diam Sasuke merasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi orang bilang tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya.

.

 _Terkadang bintang-bintang memang kejam._

.

 _Ayahnya_ _pindah_ _tugas ke Tokyo_ , begitu kata _Sensei_. _Semuanya sangat mendadak, Hinata-_ chan _minta_ Sensei _menyampaikan_ _hal ini pada kalian. Dia minta maaf karena tidak sempat_ _berpamitan_ _._

Seminggu akhirnya berlalu.

Seminggu sejak mereka naik ke kelas lima. Seminggu sejak Hinata pergi. Sakura masih sama cerianya, walaupun Sasuke tahu dia sering menangis diam-diam. Itu bukan dugaan, karena pernah suatu hari Sasuke memergoki Sakura sedang menangis di sisi Naruto. Bocah pirang itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura, berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa dia dan Sasuke akan selalu menjaga Sakura.

Ketika Sasuke datang, Sakura buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa Haruno Sakura harus berpura-pura bahagia di hadapannya.

.

 _Pada hakikatnya, manusia adalah makhluk-makhluk yang takluk pada waktu._

.

Tanpa Hinata, mereka tumbuh bertiga saja, kendati masih saling mengorbit. Seperti bintang-bintang di langit yang selalu muncul bersamaan. Kelas lima berlalu bagai kedipan mata. Begitu pula kelas enam.

Tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah masuk SMP. Terfavorit di kota, katanya. Naruto semakin gemar bermain bola, dan hal itu tidak sia-sia mengingat sekolah lantas mendeklarasikannya sebagai atlet unggulan mereka.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terjun ke bawah sorot lampu, Sakura memilih mengubur dirinya di balik rak-rak tinggi perpustakaan, tempatnya bisa membaca dongeng-dongeng tentang semesta. Sasuke selalu di sisinya, walaupun sambil menahan kantuk, dia tidak pernah bolos menemani Sakura.

Ketiganya masih berjalan pulang bersama-sama, walaupun jadi lebih sore— terkadang malam. Sakura dan Sasuke biasa menunggu Naruto selesai latihan di lapangan dari tribun penonton. Sakura akan memangku buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya, dan Sasuke akan memasang _earphone_ -nya, mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik.

Saat Naruto datang, Sakura yang akan menyodorkan air minum dan Sasuke yang akan melempar handuk.

Kadang-kadang segalanya bisa terlihat baik-baik saja. Seperti tidak ada yang salah.

.

 _Waktu sendiri punya tangan,_ _untuk_ _mencekik_ _orang-orang._

.

Sakura punya cita-cita pergi kuliah bersama dengan dua sahabatnya. Bahkan sejak awal mereka masuk SMA, dia sudah mencari-cari informasi beasiswa universitas unggulan. Dia menemukannya, tentu saja. Sebuah kampus bagus di luar kota— dan dia mulai mengoceh tentang hal itu di setiap kesempatan, tidak peduli Sasuke dan Naruto bisa benar-benar mati bosan mendengarnya berceloteh.

Karir Naruto sebagai atlet meraup puncak di SMA. Dia bahkan dipanggil untuk bermain di klub-klub profesional mewakili kota. Sering kali dia kabur dari rumah karena orang tuanya mengurungnya, melarangnya bermain bola. Sering kali tujuannya bermuara pada rumah Sakura. Atau rumah Sasuke. Yang mana saja.

Mereka akan selalu membuka pintu untuknya, meskipun sambil mengomel (untuk Sakura) atau menyindir (untuk Sasuke). Tapi bagi Naruto, mereka tetap malaikatnya. Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mereka tanpa perlu diminta.

Kemudian badai pun datang.

.

 _Aku berusaha pergi,_ _tapi aku tetap saja_ _tercekik_ _._

.

Waktu mereka kelas sebelas, ada seorang kakak kelas tampan yang naksir Sakura. Seluruh sekolah berbicara tentang gadis merah muda itu dan tidak sedikit kakak kelas perempuan yang mengganggunya.

"Aku mau mati saja."

Sasuke memutar mata dan membetulkan letak _earphone_ -nya. "Silahkan."

"Oh, sialan, Sas."

Naruto terbahak dari balik layar komputer. "Ada apa lagi hari ini?" tanyanya pada Sakura, sementara matanya masih berkutat dengan permainan digital favoritnya.

Sakura merengut menghadapi dua orang bodoh yang tidak punya simpati sama sekali padanya. "Tahu tidak, tadi siang rokku secara 'tidak sengaja' ditumpahi soda oleh kakak kelas sok cantik itu? Keterlaluan sekali."

"Masa?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak sadar."

"Tadi dia kan ganti baju olahraga, bodoh." dengus Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah janji tidak menyebut siapa pun bodoh!"

"Diam, Ra."

Naruto tertawa lagi. "Sasuke, kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu."

"Dasar," tukas Sakura. "Omong-omong, kalian harus melakukan sesuatu supaya kakak kelas-kakak kelas itu berhenti menggangguku."

"Memangnya kami bisa melakukan apa?"

" _Kami_ yang kau maksud itu siapa?"

Sakura menyilangkan lengan dengan kesal.

"Lagipula salahmu sendiri menarik perhatian si bodoh itu—"

"Jangan panggil dia—"

"Dia memang bodoh."

Sakura mengembuskan napas tidak percaya. "Kau ini sudah tidak tertolong."

"Bukannya kau tadi yang butuh pertolongan?" decih Sasuke. "Naruto mungkin bisa memberi si bodoh _pelajaran_."

"Apa kau gila?" bantah Naruto. "Kau pikir aku ini tukang pukul? Kalau kau belum mengenalku, aku ini atlet yang cinta damai."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Kalian tidak berguna." desah Sakura.

.

 _Aku berusaha_ _lari_ _,_ _t_ _api tetap terjatuh._

.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DIRIMU SAMA SEKALI!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah waktu Sakura mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya, dengan telinga berasap.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU MALAH PACARAN DENGAN KAKAK KELAS PENINDAS ITU?"

Naruto muncul di belakang Sakura, napasnya terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya terangkat seperti berlagak menyerah.

"Aku benar-benar sudah berusaha menahan amukannya."

"DIAM KAU!" gertak Sakura. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mungkin _mau_ menjelaskan."

"Kau bilang dia yang kemarin-kemarin mengganggumu."

"YA."

"Dan itu semua karena dia menyukai si bodoh yang naksir padamu."

"YA, JELAS."

"Berarti kalau dia menyukai orang lain, dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, kan?"

Sakura menelan amarahnya. "Dan rencanamu adalah membuat si jahat itu menyukai _dirimu_ , supaya dia tidak menyukai kakak kelas yang naksir padaku?"

Naruto hanya bisa ternganga. "Kau punya nyali yang luar biasa, sobat."

"Atau dia hanya benar-benar sinting," seloroh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Jadi mana ucapan terima kasihmu?"

Sakura menatapnya kesal dan berbalik sebelum seseorang bisa mencegahnya. Punggungnya menghilang di balik bordes tangga.

Naruto menghela napas. "Dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi dia yang uring-uringan sepanjang hari."

"Dia menghubungimu di Minggu pagi begini?"

"Dia di rumahku dari semalam, setelah ditelepon temannya soal gosipmu berpacaran. Kau tahu rumah sebesar itu bisa jadi sumpek hanya karena ocehannya seorang."

"Dan kenapa dia begitu peduli?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Karena dia sahabatmu, tentu."

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang pertanyaannya yang selanjutnya. "Apa.. dia marah?"

Naruto tersenyum samar. "Kurasa tidak. Dia hanya syok sahabat terbaiknya tiba-tiba berpacaran dengan orang yang sangat dia benci."

"..oh."

"Dan kupikir dia sedikit malu mendengar penjelasanmu. Mungkin dia sebenarnya senang kau melakukan itu untuk melindunginya."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sakura- _chan_ itu perempuan yang mudah dibaca."

.

 _Begitukah?_

 _._

Sejak dulu, ada satu setapak yang selalu mereka lewati saat pulang sekolah. Saling menakut-nakuti dengan cerita hantu dan berkejaran adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan di sana. Di setapak itu, bintang terlihat lebih jelas— entah mengapa.

Naruto kecil yang paling penakut. Sakura bisa meledeknya habis-habisan dan dia akan uring-uringan. Mereka akan saling mengejar di setapak itu— Naruto biasanya menangkap Sakura di pinggang dan gadis itu akan menjerit sembari tertawa. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum sesekali.

Mengeluhkan betapa kekanakan teman-temannya.

.

 _Tapi toh_ _aku rindu._

.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sakura datang ke kelasnya pagi itu. Sasuke mengangkat wajah dengan heran dan melepas _earphone_ -nya. Wajah gadis itu bersinar seolah matahari sedang meminjam pori-pori kulitnya.

"Dimana Naru- _kun_?" tanyanya sumringah.

Alis Sasuke bertambah tinggi. "Belum datang. Ada apa kau mencarinya pagi-pagi?"

Sakura hanya mengulum senyum. "Rahasia," bisiknya.

.

 _Aku punya kira-kira_ _sejuta_ _pertanyaan._

.

"Brengsek!"

Sakura memaki-maki sebelum membanting tubuhnya ke kasur Naruto. Kedua temannya mengangkat wajah bingung.

"Beraninya dia memberikan nomorku ke temannya!" tembak gadis itu lagi, emosi.

Sasuke manggut-manggut. "Si kakak kelas?"

Sakura mendecih. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Apa kau bakal memberikan nomor gadis yang sudah menolakmu kalau teman-temanmu memintanya?"

Naruto tertawa. "Salahmu sendiri cantik."

Pipi Sakura yang memerah masih membekas dalam ingatan Sasuke sampai beberapa minggu kemudian.

.

 _Mungkin aku hanya_ _t_ _idak mau mendengar_ _jawaban_ _atas_ _pertanyaanku_ _s_ _endiri._

 _._

Sasuke menyikut Naruto siang itu di kantin sementara mereka bertiga menyantap makan siang. Naruto mengangkat wajah. Sasuke mengedikkan dagunya ke arah pintu masuk.

"Incaranmu minggu lalu, bukan?"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang baru saja masuk kantin sendirian.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Incaranku bukan dia lagi."

Bohong kalau Sasuke bilang dia tidak lihat Naruto melirik Sakura.

.

 _Mungkin aku hanya_ _sekedar_ _m_ _erasa ketakutan._

.

 _Maukah_ _kau pergi bersamaku ke malam kelulusan?_ adalah kalimat sakral yang sering terdengar di minggu-minggu ini. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sebelum malam penting itu datang. Sekolah terasa sesak karena belakangan detak jantung setiap orang meningkat saat berpapasan di koridor. Atmosfernya baru terasa lenggang waktu hari pengambilan ijazah, ketika Naruto memaksa teman-temannya menungguinya latihan sebentar di lapangan.

(Naruto selalu begitu ketika dia memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua temannya tidak perlu kata-kata lagi untuk mengerti dan mengikuti.)

Tidak ada orang yang cukup waras untuk bermain bola pada hari kelulusan, jadi Sakura dan Sasuke memilih berbaring di rerumputan, memandangi awan seolah dengan hal itu hasil ujian mereka yang baru saja keluar bisa jadi lebih baik.

Memang tidak jelek-jelek amat, sih. Setidaknya tidak seburuk milik Naruto. Walaupun yang disebut toh santai saja, tidak merasa terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Sakura- _chan_ ,"

Bola ditendang ke udara, dikembalikan ke lutut, ke punggung kaki—

"Oi."

—ke kepala, diseimbangkan di atas tengkuk—

"Kau pergi ke malam kelulusan dengan siapa?"

Sasuke menurunkan volume _earphone_ -nya ke batas minimum.

—bertahan di sana, jangan jatuh, jangan, _jangan_ —

"Entah. Denganmu, mungkin?"

 _Earphone_ -nya sepenuhnya dilepas.

—bola itu jatuh menggelinding ke kaki Sakura.

"Tidak dengan Sasuke?"

Si gadis memutar mata sembari menggamit bola di kakinya. "Sasuke- _kun_ mana mungkin mau pergi. Pesta seperti itu tidak akan memutarkan Mozart atau apa."

Sakura melempar bola ke arah Naruto dan tertawa. Seperti tidak ada yang salah.

.

 _Begitukah, begitukah?_

.

"Kau habis ribut dengan siapa?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis begitu Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Memar di rahang memang tidak begitu kentara, tapi Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto sebegitu lamanya untuk tahu tingkah si pirang selesai menghajar atau dihajar seseorang.

"Kapten."

" _Yeah_?"

"Dia bilang tidak seorang atlet pun bisa meninggalkan ruangan pesta sebelum pagi."

"Ada yang bilang para atlet biasanya memang jadi pusat pesta kelulusan setiap tahun."

"Yang benar saja," dengus Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku mana bisa memulangkan Sakura- _chan_ pagi-pagi buta begitu."

Sasuke mencelus.

Naruto membanting punggung di kasur, persis di sebelah sahabatnya. "Jadi, biasanya kau punya saran."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Kujemput Sakura tengah malam. Kau bisa lanjutkan pestanya."

Naruto menoleh. Dia tahu itu bukan keputusan terbaik, tapi tidak ada opsi lain.

Pirang itu mengangguk kecil.

"Oke."

.

 _Selalu begitu,_ _bukan?_

.

"Dasar bodoh,"

Sakura memaki sementara kaki telanjangnya menendangi kerikil di trotoar. Tatanan helai merah mudanya sudah amblas di satu sisi, anting-antingnya sudah dilucuti dari tadi.

"Naru- _kun_ bodoh."

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa langkah di belakang si gadis. Satu tangannya di dalam kantung _jeans_ , satunya lagi menenteng sepasang sepatu hak tinggi warna merah. Warna yang sama dengan warna gaun Sakura, dengan tas tangannya, dengan lipstik di bibirnya.

Sasuke menahan diri.

"Aku tidak percaya dia menyuruhku pulang duluan!" Sakura masih mengomel, semakin lama semakin keras. "Dengan Sasuke- _kun_! Astaga. Apa yang ada di dalam kepala pirang idiot itu."

Sasuke mendengus geli. Sakura limbung di atas kakinya sendiri, marah-marah kepada udara malam.

"Bakal kubunuh besok." gerutunya lagi. Gadis itu sekarang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mulai meninju-ninju langit. "Menyebalkan!"

"Hei, hei." Sasuke memutar mata dan menangkap kepalan mungil itu dari belakang. Sakura mengaduh.

"Apa?" salaknya. "Mau membela dia? Ngapain juga Sasuke- _kun_ menuruti permintaannya, sih? Kau harusnya membiarkan dia bertanggung jawab terhadap gadis yang dibawanya ke pesta!"

"Berisik." dengus Sasuke. "Jangan banyak tingkah. Aku tidak mau disangka berjalan dengan orang gila."

Sakura merengut. " _Yeah_ , kalau gitu ngapain kau mau-mau saja menjemputku tengah malam begini? Kalian pikir aku Cinderella? Kalian pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak boleh berpesta sampai pagi?"

"Tentu saja." tandas Sasuke. "Mana ada wanita dewasa yang bertelanjang kaki dan meninju-ninju udara cuma gara-gara ditelantarkan teman kencannya?"

Sakura berbalik, berkacak pinggang. "Apanya yang teman kencan?!"

"Kau, dan Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Sakura dipancang. "Aku dan dia teman. Sama seperti aku dan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Bukan berarti aku peduli."

"Tapi kami— Sasuke- _kuuuun_!" Sakura merajuk waktu Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan gadis merah muda itu di belakang. "Dengar dulu, tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami!"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku perlu tahu, Sakura?"

"Karena kau sahabatku!" Sakura masih mengejar, merengek. "Karena kalian berdua sahabat terbaikku, dan aku tidak mau kau merasa cemburu atas apa pun."

Sasuke berhenti.

"Apa?"

Sakura rupanya tidak memperhatikan, sibuk sendiri mengusap-usap telapak kaki. Dia memelas. "Jangan jalan cepat-cepat. Aku tidak pakai sepatu."

Sasuke menghela napas. Pemuda itu butuh beberapa detik untuk merutuki Sakura yang ceroboh, Sakura yang dangkal, Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia berjongkok membelakangi gadis itu.

"Naik."

Sakura meloncat ke punggung Sasuke seperti saat mereka masih kanak-kanak. Tawanya semerdu ombak samudera.

"Aku masih ringan, kan?"

"Kau seberat sapi."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir, giginya menggigit bahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu berteriak. Sakura kembali tergelak.

.

 _Apapun_ _,_ _asal_ _untukmu_ _._

.

Tes tulis untuk seleksi penerimaan beasiswa itu diadakan hari Minggu pagi. Sebuah kampus di seberang lautan. Kampus yang sama dengan kampus yang diajukan Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki untuk Naruto. Kampus yang pirang itu beri anggukan asal saja. Belakangan Naruto memang sedang berusaha menghibur diri perkara orang tuanya menolak mentah-mentah undangan masuk tim nasional.

Sebagai gantinya mereka menyodorkan formulir pendaftaran universitas unggulan ke meja Naruto. Beserta dua buah surat undangan tes beasiswa untuk teman-temannya.

Sakura yang paling girang. Dia ngotot memang takdir yang mempertemukan mereka bertiga terus-terusan. Bahkan pada saat mereka harus menyeberang ke Inggris sana untuk menempuh pendidikan.

Itu adalah hari-hari di mana Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar belajar. Itu adalah hari-hari di mana Naruto bisa meledek mereka seharian dan tidak akan dapat tanggapan. Semuanya terlalu sibuk memperjuangkan masa depan.

.

 _Andai_ _.._ _saja_.

.

"Kapan ayah dan ibumu pulang dari Tokyo?" Sasuke menguap. Kepalanya disandarkan ke bantal Sakura, sementara si pemilik sedang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Orang tua Sakura memang punya bisnis restoran di Tokyo.

"Besok pagi." jawabnya. "Kalau beruntung kami masih bisa bertemu sebelum aku berangkat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Mau bareng?"

Sakura tertawa. "Tidak mau. Sasuke- _kun_ bakal berangkat pagi-pagi buta."

"Hanya antisipasi macet."

" _Yeah_ , tentu." Sakura memutar mata. "Sasuke- _kun_ duluan saja, tidak masalah."

"Kalau gitu tidurlah setelah ini."

"Aku mau belajar sebentar lagi." keluh Sakura. "Aku tidak mau Sasuke- _kun_ diterima di universitas itu sendirian."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang diterima sendirian?"

 _Kau kan bisa bersama Naruto._

Sakura memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku tidak akan berangkat."

"Tapi kalau begitu kau harus berpisah dengan Naruto."

Sakura menggigit bibir sekali itu.

"Tapi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke- _kun_ di sini."

.

 _Aku_ _.._ _j_ _uga_ _,_ _Sakura._

.

Sakura belum kunjung datang.

Sasuke berusaha bernapas dengan benar, sementara arlojinya terus menunjukkan hari bertambah siang. Gadis bodoh itu sudah berjanji untuk tidak datang terlambat— tapi nyatanya Sasuke belum menemukan warna merah muda di seantero ruangan raksasa ini.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dalam balutan setelan rapi berjalan masuk dan berdiri tepat di belakang podium.

" _Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn off your phone and follow me. We'll start the test in five minutes_."

Rasanya seperti sebongkah es diluncurkan langsung ke dalam dada Sasuke.

.

 _Ada yang bilang,_ _manusia hanya bisa punya rencana._

.

Kecelakaan mobil. Sedan mungil itu dihantam truk besar dari arah kompleks industri. Dua penumpangnya tewas. Mereka terguling di jalanan pagi-pagi buta dan tangki bahan bakarnya meledak. Tetangga yang terbangun segera menghubungi nomor darurat— tapi tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan.

Plat mobil mereka dikenali oleh kantor polisi. Itulah yang menyebabkan telepon rumah Sakura berdering pagi itu.

" _Dengan_ _kerabat_ _Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno?_ "

Ada tarikan alis dan kerut di sepanjang kening waktu gadis itu menyahut. "Saya putrinya."

" _Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno mengalami kecelakaan mobil di jalan.."_

Tapi Sakura sudah tidak bisa menangkap satu kata pun.

" _Anggota keluarga_ _diharapkan_ _datang ke rumah sakit untuk_ _mengidentifikasi_ _jasadnya_ _."_

Telinganya berdenging. Denging yang amat menyakitkan. Pesawat telepon terlepas dari jemarinya yang kebas, jatuh berkelontangan ke lantai. Bibirnya terbuka, berusaha mengucap kata-kata, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sepatah-sepatah, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir, Sakura mengisak.

"S-sasuke- _kun.._ "

Dia _memanggil_.

.

 _Mungkin di atas sana,_ _rencana-rencana itu sedang_ _ditertawakan_ _oleh para_ _dewa_ _._

.

Sasuke berdiri di pelataran rumah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu dengan jemari gemetar. Sesuatu membuatnya menggigil— mungkin orang-orang berpakaian hitam-hitam adalah salah satunya.

(Dia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi; tetapi pantaskah?)

Oniks hitamnya sibuk mencari merah muda untuk ke sekian kalinya hari itu. Dan waktu Sasuke menemukannya, seseorang sedang memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Mengusap puncak kepalanya. Membisikkan tentang _tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja_.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Seluruh sarafnya seolah mati rasa. Kenyataan menghantamnya seperti peluru salah sasaran. Jemarinya bergerak, mencari ponsel— _dimana benda sialan itu, dimana_ —dan dia menemukannya.

 **286** **Panggilan** **Tak** **Terjawab** **.**  
 **391** **Pesan** **Teks Belum** **Dibaca** **.**

Genggaman Sasuke nyaris meremukkan ponsel itu. Matanya menatap nanar dua sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter dari kakinya sendiri. Bagaimana helai-helai pirangnya jatuh dan mengenai dahi Sakura, bagaimana lengannya merengkuh pundak mungil itu, bagaimana jemarinya menepuk-nepuk punggung si gadis untuk meredakan tangis.

(Dia ingin bertanya kenapa, _kenapa_ dia harus tidak ada di saat Sakura paling membutuhkannya?)

Selalu.

Selalu Naruto dan tidak pernah Sasuke.

.

 _Aku adalah_ _orang_ _yang_ _sulit_ _memaafkan_ _diriku_ _sendiri_.

.

Naruto datang pagi-pagi buta, tentu.

( _Untuk menghajar Sasuke.)_

Tidak perlu kata-kata karena keduanya sudah saling paham. Tidak perlu basa-basi karena keduanya sudah saling tahu— _tahu_ bahwa Sakura adalah tanggung jawab dan prioritas terbesar mereka.

Kepalan tangan Naruto berdarah. Buku-buku jarinya gemetaran.

"Beraninya.."

 _Setelah sekian lama kita menjaga gadis naif itu agar tidak menangis—_

"..kau.."

— _setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja sama_ _membuatnya_ _tersenyum_ —

"..menghilang?"

— _setelah sama-sama_ _mencintainya_ _.._

Bibir Sasuke terluka. Darahnya menetes. Darah yang sama dengan darah di kepalan Naruto. Darah yang sama dengan darah beku di jemarinya sendiri, dan darah yang sama dengan darah segar di tembok putih kamarnya.

Naruto mungkin datang untuk menghajar Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke toh sudah lebih dulu melakukannya.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri diam di sana. Merasakan sakit yang berdenyut dari pukulan perdananya.

( _Sejak dulu Naruto_ _tidak pernah suka_ _berkelahi_ _. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa perlu_ _berkelahi_.)

"Ke mana saja kau?"

Satu pertanyaan.

Betapa retoris, betapa menyedihkan. Sasuke tahu Naruto _tahu_. Sakura pun tahu. Ke mana perginya dia di hari itu— ke mana angin nasib membawa langkah-langkah kakinya menapak.

"Aku meneleponmu."

Naruto memberitahunya.

" _Dia_ meneleponmu."

Menyebutkan nama tentu akan menjadi dalih untuk memukul Sasuke lagi, Naruto yakin. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya serasa memberontak setiap kali nama gadis itu disebut dan yang terbayang di netra hijau itu adalah kesakitan. Kehilangan. Kesepian.

"Kau _bisa_ pulang saat tahu dia tidak datang." Naruto bicara dengan getir. "Kau bisa mengundurkan diri saat tahu dia tidak bisa hadir, saat tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu—"

Napasnya tersekat.

"—kau _tahu_ sesuatu terjadi, Sasuke. Kau tahu tapi kau memilih menutup mata. Untuk apa? Untuk beasiswa itu?"

Rahang Naruto mengeras.

"Kau selalu egois. Bahkan terhadap gadis yang kau cintai."

Sasuke memukulnya.

( _Bukan_ _karena kata-kata Naruto salah_.)

Naruto balas meninjunya.

( _Tapi_ _karena semuanya_ _benar_.)

"Bajingan!"

.

 _Aku_ _berharap_ _kau tidak akan pernah tahu,_ _pikiran_ _apa yang selalu_ _melintas_ _di dalam_ _diriku_.

.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Sakura menggedor pintunya persis seusai Naruto pergi dengan jantung berdentum. Matanya hijau gelap bercampur merah, dengan lingkaran hitam besar. Rambutnya berantakan, setelan warna hitamnya masih melekat di tubuh. Bekas air mata di pipinya yang pucat. Bibirnya kering, pecah di sudut.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi jangan minta maaf."

Suaranya tajam, serak, dan bernada tinggi. Dia marah, Sasuke sadar.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu tidur."

Gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan bahu yang begitu kokoh, menubruk Sasuke dalam usahanya pergi ke lantai atas. Ke kamar si pemuda.

Sasuke tidak menyusul. Dia menutup pintu depan dan berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Berpikir.

.

 _Karena pikiran-pikiran itu,_ _t_ _erkadang_ _menakutiku_ _._

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau dapat surat dari universitas."

Nyonya Uchiha memberitahu. Yang dipanggil menoleh dari kursi meja makan. Sore ke sembilan sejak orang tua Sakura pergi. Gadis itu kebetulan sedang ada di kamar Sasuke di lantai dua.

"Benarkah?"

Derap langkah Sakura dari lantai atas mendadak terdengar memburu. Dia bahkan belum memakai sandal dengan benar. Sasuke memungut suratnya di atas meja ruang tamu. Gadis itu berjinjit untuk melongok dari balik pundaknya.

"Kau diterima? Ya, kan?"

Sasuke memilin ujung amplopnya, tidak berniat membuka. "Kubuka nanti saja."

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Aku tidak penasaran."

" _Aku_ penasaran."

Sasuke melipat amplop itu dan menyelipkannya ke saku. Sakura merengut.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengacak helai-helai merah muda Sakura. "Aku tahu."

.

 _Mungkin ada banyak alasan_ _k_ _enapa kau belum pergi dariku,_ _aku belum pergi_ _darimu_ _,_ _dan kita belum pergi_ _darinya_.

.

"Di mana Sakura- _chan_?"

Naruto berdiri di pintu depan dengan canggung. Kedua tangannya ada di dalam kantung _jeans_.

Sasuke pun tidak bergeming. "Di atas."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau mau masuk?"

"Jangan katakan padanya aku datang."

Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku.. berangkat besok."

— _ke_ _Inggris_ _._

Sebuah bel berdering nyaring di kepala Sasuke.

"Jaga dia untukku."

Naruto menatapnya dengan sekeping permohonan. Tatapan itu segera mengingatkan Sasuke pada bocah sekolah dasar yang bersembunyi di balik meja dan kursi karena takut akan dimarahi, pada remaja tanggung yang kabur ke rumahnya karena tidak mau dilarang pergi ke salah satu pertandingan olahraga, pada pemuda yang minggu lalu menghajarnya karena dia sudah bersikap egois dan menghancurkan relasi mereka.

Tatapan itu segera mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat terbaiknya.

.

 _Atau_ _mungkin_ _juga, i_ _ni hanya_ _perkara_ wakt _u (lagi)._

.

"Aku yakin kau sudah dapat pemberitahuan tentang beasiswa itu."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.

"Kalau kau mendapatkannya—" Naruto mengangkat bahu. "—aku tidak akan pergi."

 _Tepat_ _seperti_ _dugaan_.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Sakura- _chan_ untukmu."

 _Jadi_ _kau_ _mengusirku_ _?_

"Sama sekali bukan masalah. Kau bisa mengejar mimpimu. Aku tahu beasiswa itu berarti besar untukmu."

 _Apa_ _seperti ini_ _caramu_ _menyingkirkanku_ _?_

Suara Sasuke berat. "Kau dan aku bisa sama-sama pergi."

"Apa?"

Ada jeda di sana. Sasuke memejamkan mata, pikirannya melayang pada surat yang dia baca diam-diam—

"Dan meninggalkan Sakura- _chan_? Apa kau gila?"

 _Dengan surat ini kami memberitahukan bahwa Anda telah lolos dalam tes.._

"Kenapa tidak?"

 _..rincian beasiswa yang akan Anda dapatkan.._

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengan begitu semuanya menjadi adil."

 _..Anda bisa melakukan registrasi ulang pada.._

"Adil? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak buta, Naruto. Aku tahu kau juga mencintainya."

Sasuke akhirnya menandas.

"Aku tahu kau benci pergi kuliah. Tapi aku juga tahu kau lebih benci meninggalkan kami berdua saja di sini."

Hening.

"Kau takut sesuatu terjadi di antara kami sementara kau pergi— karena itu kau mengirim undangan tes penerimaan beasiswa. Supaya kami bisa pergi mengikutimu."

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tahu Sakura meminta agar kita terus bersama, tapi dewasalah. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa kau senang kita terus-terusan terjebak begini? Apa kau senang kita bertiga selalu bersama-sama, padahal kau dan aku tahu— _kau dan aku tahu_ perasaan macam apa yang tidak seharusnya kita miliki?"

 _Tidak perlu kata-kata karena keduanya sudah saling paham. Tidak perlu basa-basi karena keduanya sudah saling tahu— tahu bahwa Sakura adalah tanggung jawab dan prioritas terbesar mereka._

"Aku tidak pernah pandai membaca perasaan orang lain." Naruto melirih. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kulewatkan perasaanmu padanya? Semua itu begitu gamblang."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana aku selalu terjaga sepanjang malam, memberitahu diriku sendiri untuk melupakan Sakura- _chan_. Dia sahabatku, dan _kau_ sahabatku. Aku.. aku benar-benar berusaha, Sasuke."

Semua orang, jauh di lubuk hati mereka, pasti takut terluka.

"Aku bodoh karena tidak berpikir panjang. Aku bodoh karena tidak berpikir akan jadi bagaimana kita nantinya. Aku mencintainya, kau mencintainya— dan dia terlalu rapuh. Terlalu rapuh untuk semua perasaan egois ini."

Oniks hitam itu memejam.

"Aku menyesal."

Vokal Sasuke terdengar, namun vokal Naruto menimpanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Dua kata itu meluncur bersamaan dari bibir mereka. Dua kata yang selama ini tersimpan rapat di dasar tenggorokan, sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk diucapkan.

 _Aku menyesal_.

.

 _Sebuah_ _pepatah_ _pernah_ _mengatakan_ _,_ _'_ _all good things must come to an end'._

.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tertawa. Tertawa sedih. "Kau akan kembali empat tahun lagi, kan?"

Bandar udara begitu lenggang malam ini. Angin berembus tanpa peringatan, lampu-lampu menyala terang. Seolah semesta ingin memberikan jarak agar perpisahan-perpisahan terjadi dengan leluasa.

"Hei." Gadis itu masih berusaha bercanda. "Kau pasti bakal merindukanku."

Naruto memeluk Sakura untuk ke sekian kalinya hari itu. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya yang kecil, menghirup aroma sampo dari rambutnya yang lembut, menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatir, Naru- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_ akan menjagaku dengan segenap jiwa raga."

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya bisa mengepalkan jemari di dalam saku jaket. Siapa yang dia bohongi? Siapa yang hipokrit malam ini?

Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tahu kani menyayangimu, kan?" bisiknya. "Terlepas dari apa pun yang terjadi."

( _Terlepas dari kami yang akan pergi_ _meninggalkanmu_ _sendiri.)_

"Aku tahu." Sakura menepuk bahu si pirang. "Kau belajar saja yang benar di sana."

Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Aku akan meneleponmu."

"Jangan," Sakura menggeleng, kali ini tertawa hambar. "Kalau kau terus mengontakku dari jauh, nanti akan terasa terlalu menyakitkan."

 _Semua orang, jauh di lubuk hati mereka, pasti takut terluka_.

"Tapi Naru- _kun_ ," Dia tersenyum rapuh, "bolehkah aku berpura-pura kau masih ada di dekatku?"

Naruto merasa remuk. _Dan aku akan berpura-pura tidak pernah_ _mencintaimu_ _._

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Sesuatu menyiratkan:

 _Bagaimana_ _nanti kau_ _sanggup_ _meninggalkan malaikat kecil ini?_

.

 _Sejak awal aku tidak_ _pernah tahu_ _dari mana_ _seharusnya_ _kumulai_ _cerita ini_ _._

.

 _"_ _Mungkin_ _kau_ _benar_ _. Kita harus meninggalkannya agar dia bisa_ _menemukan_ _orang lain._ _Seseorang_ _yang bukan sahabatnya— seseorang yang akan_ _menjaganya_ _dengan baik."_

 _"Aku selalu_ _memikirkan_ _kapan kita bertiga akan_ _berpisah_ _di_ _persimpangan_ _dan mengikuti jalan kita_ _masing-masing_ _._ _Pada_ _akhirnya, hari ini datang."_

 _"_ _Apa_ _kau siap, Sasuke?"_

 _Dia menggeleng. "_ _Tidak_ _pernah."_

 _"_ _Tapi_ _hal seperti ini harus kita lakukan, bukan?_ _Jarum_ _yang sudah_ _ditusuk_ _, harus_ _dicabut_ _sekali pun darahnya akan memancar."_

 _Anggukan_ _. "Kita hanya harus_ _mengucapkan_ _selamat tinggal padanya."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa_ _memberitahunya_ _kau juga akan pergi." Naruto_ _membenamkan_ _wajahnya ke lengan. "Aku.. aku tidak_ _sanggup_ _melihatnya menangis lagi. Dia sudah terlalu sering menangis."_

 _"_ _Kalau_ _begitu_ _pergilah_ _. Aku akan_ _memberitahunya_ _saat_ _situasinya_ _sudah tepat."_

 _"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk. "_ _Kuharap_ _ini keputusan yang terbaik."_

.

 _Mungkin_ _dari mana pun aku_ _memulainya_ _, cerita ini akan selalu tentang dirimu._

.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat saat pesawat Naruto lepas landas.

" _Sayōnaraaaa_!"

Kemudian ketika pesawat itu menghilang ditelan langit berbintang, jemarinya jatuh ke sisi tubuh, gemetar.

Sakura hancur.

( _Dia tidak pernah menangis di depan Sasuke, karena dia tahu Sasuke benci anak perempuan yang cengeng_.)

Sasuke menariknya ke dalam dekapan.

"Biar saja." Sakura balas memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, napasnya tidak beraturan. Pundaknya bergetar. "Tidak ada dia pun masih ada Sasuke- _kun_. Ya, kan?"

Oniks hitam itu tertegun.

 _Telinga Naruto memerah. "Aaahh, kau ini! Selalu membela Sakura-chan! Kalau begitu kalian berdua saja lah yang sama-sama!"_

 _Sakura baru akan membuka mulut ketika Naruto berbalik marah, kakinya dipaksa melangkah cepat-cepat ke ujung jembatan. Anak perempuan itu akhirnya cuma mendengus. "Dasar pemarah."_

 _"Sudah," tutur Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. "Dia hanya sedang emosi. Dia pasti tidak memaksudkan perkataannya."_

 _Sakura mengangkat dagunya. "Biar saja. Tidak ada dia pun masih ada Sasuke-kun. Ya, kan?"_

Kata-kata itu pernah didengarnya dari waktu silam. Jemari Sasuke di rambut Sakura kebas. Bertahun-tahun lalu, dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

 _Dan mungkin karena semua ini tentangmu, aku tidak akan pernah selesai._

.

"Ya, kaann?"

Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap oniks hitam Sasuke. Sesuatu pecah di sana.

 _Jarum yang sudah ditusuk, harus dicabut sekali pun darahnya akan memancar._

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak akan meninggalkanku apa pun yang terjadi, kan?"

 _Kau selalu egois. Bahkan terhadap gadis yang kau cintai._

Sasuke akhirnya sampai pada titik di mana pijakannya runtuh. Sebutir air matanya menetes. Luruh bersamaan dengan air mata Sakura yang menderas di pipi. Dan mungkin, di sela-sela langit malam berbintang, di dalam sebuah pesawat terbang, Naruto juga sedang menangis.

.

 _Aku.. menyesal._

.

 **fin**

.

a/n:

saya udah pernah nulis sasuke yang dingin, sasuke yang getir, bahkan sasuke yang melankolis. tapi saya belum pernah nulis sasuke yang egois, dan itulah yang membawa saya ke fanfiksi ini. dia mungkin OOC, tapi jadi lebih manusiawi aja gitu, hehe.

saya berencana nulis sekuelnya. gimana menurut kalian?

 _anyway don't forget to leave me ur review_ ;) _love you guys_!

Putri.


End file.
